Soul Bonds
by Pink Crane
Summary: Damon and Elena have been through Hell and back together. When they discover they have a 'Soul Bond' but fate tears them apart before they can finally be together. Join Elena, Damon and all their friends on a mission to save one of their own.
1. The Heartbreak

How do you choose? Between staying in whats comfortable and that exciting new love. Caroline was watching her, waiting for her to say something. She was fighting down the urge to offer advice, comfort her, do something. She mulled over her own problems, her obvious attraction to Klaus. Her love for Tyler, which had taken them so long to figure out. She pushed it aside as she heard the tears and sobs coming from her best friend. Elena sat on his bed, wearing his favorite black shirt. She watched her bury her head in his pillows and silently went to her side. She touched her back gently, Elena looked at her, eyes puffy and bloodshot.

"Care, I messed up." Her voice was thick and weak. Caroline's protective side made her want to go hunt for Damon herself and kick his ass. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, Jeremey would be able to find him with Bonnie's help. She moved to climb onto the bed next to Elena, who shot up and pulled a blanket off the end of the bed and spread it out for her. Caroline silently sat on the blanket.

"We will find him Lena. Katherine is even coming back to help us, Elijah already has others looking for him. You have to wait until after the transition is finished before we can go help find him. He will kill us if we deliver you to him in less then perfect condition."

"I lied to him, I made him think I don't love him." Caroline handed her his leather jacket. Elena buried her nose in the familiar jacket, only to growl. "Care, his blood is on this. He was hurt, he could be in trouble." She moved to get up,

"Lena, are you sure? That its his blood?"

"Yes, I would know his blood anywhere. I know he would never leave this jacket here by choice." Caroline watched her carefully, she nodded finally.

"Go shower, change your clothes. I'll call Nik...Klaus. He'll be here when you get out." She walked down the stairs and wasn't suprised to see Ric and Meredith in the living room. Meredith stood up instantly, her face worried.

"How is she?"

"She wants Damon. I shouldn't be suprised, but she smelled something off on his jacket. She says it's his blood, there is a little bit of blood underneath the back of it. She's showering, Nik should be here any minute."

Ric's silence showed how worried he was about both his surrogate daughter and best friend. He drank a sip of the bourbon in his glass. The door opened and the originals walked inside. Kol walked over to the bar and helped himself. Elijah looked around before sitting in one of the chairs. Rebekah looked at her,

"Where's Lena?" She pointed to the stairs, Rebekah nodded and waited for Elena...

* * *

She could hear them downstairs, she scrubbed her hair with aggression. Trying to clear her thoughts, she could smell him all over the house, but here in his bathroom. His very essence seemed to taunt her, she wrapped herself in a towel, and burst into tears again. This red towel was the very one she had thrown at him all those months ago, when Stefan had been gone. When things were simpler and she didn't have to pretend not to care. She slipped into her clothes and discarded her shirt in favor of one of his, she opened his closet and pulled out her favorite simple black button up. She smiled as she remembered him asking for her help with the buttons. She sensed the others enter the house and slipped on her flats, she sped downstairs. She was hugged in a blur of blonde hair,

"Elena." Rebekah said hugging her tightly.

"Bekah, did Care get you caught up? We need to find him."

"I have all my contacts on high alert, if he leaves the country I will know." Elijah said carefully, watching the affect his words had on her.

"He didn't leave on his own. I know he didn't." She felt her anger rising,

"Maybe he went to let off some steam? Drain a few girls to get his mind off your constant rejections." Kol offered, Caroline glared at him.

"No one asked you brother." Klaus scolded, Kol merely shrugged.

"I am not staying here waiting for him to come home. Something is wrong with him, I can't feel him." She felt the confused looks but was saved from answering by Bonnie's entrance. Bonnie set her Grimore on the table along with her purse.

"Elena and Damon have what you might know as a Soul Mate Bond. It dates as far back as Ancient Egypt, it means that they were made for each other. They can sense one another, they know when one of them is in danger, when one of them is near. It's why her and Stefan would never work, Stefan's soul mate is Katherine. We can use that bond to find him. Once Stefan and Katherine arrive I will need a Pentagram drawn in the front yard. Also the candles that are in my car, Elena will have to light each one. First it will need a drop of her blood, Stefan's, and Katherine's. His mate, brother, and sire's blood will strengthen this spell." She saw the disbelief on their faces,

"I'm doing this..." She started before suddenly she saw black and fell to the floor.

_She felt ghost like, she saw herself on the floor. Her friends standing around her. _

_"Elena." She heard his voice and spun around looking for him. "Find me." _

_She raced towards the sound of his voice, she barely noticed herself going through walls and trees. She smelled him, her feet carried her to a basement, the stone and cement making it colder. She saw him on the ground, stakes in his legs and arms, a collar of vervain around his neck, _

_"Damon!" She touched his face and his eyes opened._

_"Hey." He rasped out,_

_"Who did this to you?"_

_"All that matters is that you are safe. I love you Elena." He touched her face gently, "I knew you would hear me. I can let go now. thank you." He closed his eyes,_

_"Don't do this to me Damon!" She begged, tears streaming down her face. "I love you. Please don't leave me." She watched his eyes flicker open._

_"Yes, you idiot I love you. I can't do this without you."_

_"You don't know how long I've waited to hear this. I lo..." _

"NO!" She screamed as she was ripped away from him. She shot up,

"Why did you do that? I was with him, he is barely alive. We need to find him now." Her eyes were brimmed with tears and she looked lost.

"Elena, calm down." Jeremy said, touching her shoulder. She growled at him,

"I will not calm down, he's nearly dead.."

"Then, I got here just in time." Katherine said from the doorway, Stefan was behind her. Elena felt a rush of relief at her apperance, something she had never felt before.

"Thank God. Elijah is the pentagram drawn?" She saw him nod and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally they could get to work finding him. She looked at Bekah who was watching her closely. Bonnie led them outside and she saw the pentagram Elijah had drawn. She chuckled,

"It's perfectly even isn't it?" Elijah nodded, and Kol laughed at his confused expression.

"I am afraid I don't understand the joke Elena." She shook her head,

"You have always had everything just so. It is reassuring to know that hasn't changed." He smiled slightly at her,

"Of course not. I believe Bonnie will find it completed to her exact directions."

"Let's get this show on the road. Kat, Stefan she'll need your blood on each candle too." She drew the blade across her fingertip and made a circle of her blood on each candle. Katherine followed her making a triangle, and Stefan was last with a square. Bonnie handed her the match, and she lit each one before placing them in a their proper places. Bonnie stepped into the middle and started chanting in Latin. She closed her eyes and thought about him. The way he did that eye thing she loved, his smirk when he knew he was getting to her, the way he was always around when she needed him. She concentrated on his lips, the way they had kissed her, making her lose her control. His raven colored hair, that he styled to look careless, that she loved to run her hands through. His blue eyes, that shone with the love he felt for her, that she always lost herself in. She heard Bonnie gasp but kept her mind on Damon. The way he and Ric had bonded, the close relationship him and Jeremy had made. How even Caroline was alright with them being together, Bonnie had accepted it. The way he saved those she loved from whatever dangers threatened them for her.

"Elena." Caroline's panicked voice brought her eyes flying open. She looked around for a threat and saw him lying in a heap in front of her. She rushed to his side.

"Damon?" No response "DAMON! Please wake up!" Her voice cracked and she let out a heartbreaking cry that echoed into the night. The other stood in shocked silence, unable to enter the Pentagram. Bonnie tried to move towards her but an invisible force pushed her back. She laid her head on his chest, tucked herself under his arm and next to him. She cried alone, while the others looked away. She didn't care that she was ruining her clothes, the only thing that mattered was that he was gone. She would never get to kiss those lips again, stare into those deep blue eyes that consumed her, or have him look at her like she was his whole world. She heard the others talking softly to each other. She heard Caroline's tears, she had been sired by Damon, hated him and then respected him. Rebakah's sobs, after everything was done with Esther's spell, she had grown close to both Damon and her. She heard Klaus move towards Caroline to comfort her, Elijah and Kol wrap their arms around Rebekah. She heard Ric's punching of the trees around them, taking out his anguish on them, Meredith unable to calm him. Ric was his best friend, his drinking buddy, his honorary brother, and partner in crime. She heard Jeremy's anguish as he cussed out whatever higher power had taken Damon from his sister and him, he considered Damon his older brother of sorts. Bonnie was crying too, she had never like Damon but she hated that they had lost someone else and her friends heartbreak. She felt two sets of eyes on her, she knew it was Stefan and Katherine. His brother and his sire, they were in shock, their hearts breaking for the man they had lost and his love.

"Why?" Stefan's question hung in the air, filling the silence.

* * *

Katherine had pushed her humanity back many times in her five hundred years as a vampire. She felt her emotions overwhelm her as she watch Elena sob brokenly on the ground. When she had first arrived in Mystic Falls she had hated the girl who shared her face. She had been curious as she watched some of her own history be repeated with her two favorites of all the people she had turned. Jealous when Stefan had fallen in love with her, pissed when Damon had fallen out of love with her and in love with Elena. Watching them interact she had discovered she didn't have to worry about Stefan and Elena. It was Damon that Elena preferred, even if she didn't know it. When Elena had finally said goodbye to Stefan, she had told Katherine that she understood how hard it was to choose, they were both amazing guys. But, Damon had told her what she wanted when they had first met. She walked over the barrier quickly and wrapped her arms around Elena. Not sure who was more suprised at her actions, her or Elena. The younger vampire refused to let go of Damon's body. She had to make due with trying to hold onto the younger vampire's shaking body.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"He's really gone isn't he Kat?" Elena's voice broke her heart and she thought about loosing Stefan. She rubbed circles into Elena's back, in some ways Elena had taken to becoming a vampire just as quickly as she had, she had felt the loss of her human life as well.

"There might be a way Elena. I'll contact some of my witch friends and ask them what they can do." She tried to keep her voice reassuring, knowing how slim a chance the witches would have of bringing him back.

"I can't have lost him. It's not fair. There has to be another way."

* * *

Don't kill me. * hides underneath my Damon poster* ok I am typing the second chapter as I speak. Never fear Elena won't give up on Damon that quickly. I'm too in love with Ian Somerhalder/Damon Salvatore for that to happen. Also I do not own anything, however if someone is selling Ian Somerhalder...please message me with your price. I am completely serious that is all.


	2. One Last Chance

She was tired and exhausted, she hadn't left his side for long. He just laid in their bedroom, she called his room hers now. She knew her friends were worried about her, terrified she might lose it and kill herself to be with him. She scoffed at the idea, if she killed herself there was no proof she would see him again. She wasn't that desperate yet, there had to be a way. She was the Petrova Doppelganger, a supernatural being whose blood had the ability to create Hybrids and gave Vampires an extra boost when they drank it. She heard Caroline come inside the room,

"Elena, any change?" The blonde was watching her for any signs of her finally cracking and losing her mind. She shook her head and Caroline hugged her.

"Katherine is contacting the other Bennett witches she knows, Bonnie is readying Miss Shelia's house. They are all coming, twenty or thirty of Bonnie's witchy cousins. One of them might know a spell to restore him, but 'Lena."

"NO! I'm not giving up. You don't understand Caroline, I was just so close to letting him know, I wanted him forever. After everything I have been through since my parents died, I think the higher powers owe me this much." She could feel her voice pulsing with anger. Caroline's low growl brought her attention to the window, which a few minutes ago had been closed. She spun around looking for the intruder,

"Miss Gilbert? Miss Forbes?" A female voice questioned, the voice came from beside Damon. She growled, a young adult female was standing next to Damon's body. Her long Blonde hair flowing around her shoulders, her violet eyes watching them intently. The girl was glowing with a golden aura, she felt her fangs aching to extend and threaten the girl.

"Get away from him." She growled out, aware that Caroline was slowly moving to go around the girl.

"I mean neither you, young ladies or Mr. Salvatore any harm. I was informed you were looking for a way to save him. Was my information mistaken?"

"Care, get the others."

"No, I'm afraid that isn't an option. There isn't much time, you may call Miss Bennett and Miss Pierce if you desire. Anyone else and I will leave in an instant."

"Caroline, get Bonnie and Katherine, hurry." Caroline sped out of the room and was back in seconds followed by both Katherine and Bonnie. Katherine was at her Doppelganger's side in seconds, watching the intruder warily.

"My bosses have a special interest in the fates of all of you, they have ordered me to allow Miss Gilbert and one of you girls to go back in time to the moment when Mr. Salvatore's fate was decided, to the choice that led us to where we are today."

"Take Caroline, Elena." Bonnie said quickly.

"No, she needs to take Katherine." Caroline cut in, softly.

"Agreed, I'm the one she needs with her." Katherine was glad to have something useful to do finally.

"Bonnie, why don't you want to go?" Her voice filled with hurt.

"I didn't like him very much ever in the past. I have to wait for my cousins in case this doesn't work. Be safe 'Lena." Bonnie hugged her tightly. Katherine kept her eyes on the young girl near Damon's body.

"Care, I would take you."

"No, 'Lena. She is stronger then all of us, she can help protect you. I love you little sister, come back in one piece."

"Alright, Elena and Katherine join hands. You will be transported body and soul into the past. Your past selves will be frozen so to speak. You will appear human, Elena. However you will still need to feed, Katerina I expect you to help her with that. Do not lose sight of your objective, the results could be worse then what you have gone back to change." A golden light enveloped them and they disappeared...

She groaned as she opened her eyes, she smelled a familiar scent and launched herself onto the body next to hers. She smiled at him, alive well sort of, she saw his confusion before he covered it with his trademark smirk.

"Good morning princess." His voice seemed to caress her, she kissed him roughly. Moving her hands through his raven colored hair, she sighed happily when his hands found her waist. He held her to him, kissing her back. She heard someone coming up the stairs and she fought back a growl as she recognized the footsteps. She pressed her fingertip to Damon's lips and locked her door quickly. Seconds later a knock sounded,

"Elena? Are you awake? We have a lunch date at the grill with Matt and Caroline remember?"

"Stefan, I'm not feeling good. I think I'll just spend the rest of the day in bed. I'm sorry." Damon chose that moment to walk up behind her and start to kiss her neck.

"I can take care of you for the day. Just let me in, and I'll make you comfortable and play nurse today." She rolled her eyes and supressed a moan as Damon kissed just behind her ear.

"No it's ok Stefan. I'll be fine. Just go ahead without me, ok? Tell Caroline I'm sorry."

"If your sure, I'll call you later to check on you. I love you."

"Me too. Bye Stefan." She sighed in relief as she heard him descend the stairs, go outside, and leave in his car.

"Finally, we are alone." His voice was smooth and his hand was caressing her back.

"Damon," She turned around, slipping into her bathroom and locking the door on Jeremy's side. She turned towards him and found herself pressed against the wall, his body pinning her there, she watched his eyes fill with passion and love.

"What are you playing at? Sending Saint Stefan away so you can do bad things with me? Not that I'm complaining."

"God, I've missed you." She kissed him, locking one of her legs around his waist. She felt his sharp intake of breath and smiled against his lips. One of his hands dropped to cup her butt and she let out a breathy moan. He pulled back and watched her face warily.

"How could you miss me Elena? I just saw you last night before you went to sleep." She felt her eyes fill with tears, as much as she missed him, this wasn't her Damon, not yet. "Hey, please don't cry. I'm sorry 'Lena, what did I say." She buried her face in his chest and he tried to comfort her.

* * *

He was confused, the sobbing Elena in his arms, her sending Stefan away and then planting one on him. He had seen the pure love in her eyes, the pain he felt from her as she clung to him, and her passion as she kissed him like she was used to it. Like it was right, like she was his. He swept her into his arms and gently laid her on the bed, she barely let him go for a second before tucking herself against him. Her hand rested on his chest, she relaxed and her heartbeat slowed down.

"I'm so glad you are back. Those days without you were unbearable." If not for his super hearing he would have missed her nearly silent words. He was content to hold her as she fell asleep in his arms. His mind going through what could have brought about this change in the woman in his arms. He was lost in his musings when she let out a heartbreaking scream. For the rest of his life, he knew he would never forget that sound. She shot up in the bed, her eyes filled with tears and wildly looking for something. She didn't seem to know he was there, she sobbed and went to her closet, looking for something. She punched the wall in frustration after she couldn't find it,

"Why would they take me here? How did I miss them moving me? It's not like this room has any less memories of him, god I can still smell him. Where is his shirt?" She seemed to be talking to himself, she glanced at her bed and her eyes widened.

"Damon, is...is it really you?" Her voice was hopeful, her eyes watching him. He nodded and she launched herself at him in seconds. She kissed every inch of his face. Tracing it with her fingertips, watching him, seeming to commit every detail to memory.

"Elena, whats wrong?"

"After Bonnie's spell, we found you but...you were already gone." Her face glistened with more tears and she touched his chest, trying to reassure herself he was really there.

" 'Lena, I haven't gone anywhere. What are you talking about?" He said gently,

"I'm from the future, I...we lost you. Someone wanted to help us save you, so she sent me back. I Love You Damon." Her voice cracked as if she was finally able to say something she had been waiting to say.

"Elena, you can't be from the future. You were laying here with me this morning,"

"I can prove it. Ask me anything." He decided to appease her,

"What is my favorite book?"

"Call of the Wild by Jack London." She answered smirking at him,

"Why did I leave the Confederate army?"

"Because you didn't believe in Slavery and you hated the bloodshed." He felt his eyebrows arch by themselves,

"Where do I keep my most cherished objects from my human life?" He watched her not even pause.

"Back of your closet, in an plain shoe box. Inside are all the things of your mothers that you managed to keep after she died. I believe it contains her comb set, her favorite jewelery, her letters to you for your birthday, her perfume bottle with the last of her perfume, her gardening gloves, and her wedding ring. I think that's all of it." He stared at her in shock, he knew she had never been shown any of those things, she hadn't ever touched the box. As hard as it was to believe, he knew she was telling the truth. She was watching him smirking knowing she had convinced him.

"So you lost me in the future? Were we a couple? I had to have shown you those things and asked you not to show Stefan."

"No, we weren't...you died before I could tell you. I tried everything, spells, potions, nothing." She was shaking again, he followed instinct alone and wrapped her in his arms. She clung to him again,

"Don't ever leave me again, you promised."

"Did you leave him? Did you chose me?"

"Yes, I did. Stefan and I weren't right for eachother. You and I have this bond, I hardly understand it. But, when I became a vampire, I could find you anywhere. Bonnie used it to teleport you from wherever you were being kept to me. By then, it was too late. You were dead before I saw you again." She stopped there and looked at her window.

"Katherine."

* * *

She woke up inside her huge house in Mystic Falls,

"Elena?" She called out, looking for her Doppelganger. She recognized the house instantly. She had lived here while she had been spying on Damon and Stefan. She used her vamp speed to hurry to the boarding house.

"Elena?" She called out, she searched the bedrooms and the house, finding it empty. She headed towards the Gilbert house, she saw Stefan leave and heard Damon and Elena in her bedroom.

"She didn't waste a second. Good for her, I'm going to give them some time alone." She sped off towards the mall, knowing she had some shopping to do. She smiled it was good to be back before all hell broke loose. She looked at her watch and decided to give them a few hours, besides she needed to pick up some things for Elena and herself.

* * *

There it is chapter two. What did you think? Let me know, please and thank you.


	3. Awkward Explainations

To say that his heart dropped when he heard Elena say her name, was an understatement. To his suprise and chargin Elena left the bed and his arms to open her window. Katherine, to his suprise slipped easily into Elena's room like she had been there many times before. Katherine was dressed in typical Katherine fashion, black skinny jeans and a lacy black top. Her knee high boots not missing a beat as she sank onto the window seat.

"Elena filled you in on everything I trust. From what I heard earlier, it was a nice reunion for you both." Katherine's smirk was half-hearted, and sudden motion caught him off guard. Elena watched sadly, as Katherine hugged him. He tensed in her embrace,

"Give me a hug you ass. I saw you dead." Katherine growled, he obliged. He looked over at Elena, her face relaxed as she watched them.

"Sorry, Katherine but you just told me it was always Stefan. So forgive me if I have a hard time believing you care about me." Katherine flinched slightly, before regaining her composure. She stepped back and settled on the window seat again.

"Whatever Damon. By the time we become friends again, things are vastly different. Stefan and Elena aren't even an issue anymore." Elena glared at her,

"She said not to tell him anything more then we have to."

* * *

She fought back her jealousy as Katherine hugged Damon. She knew he wasn't in love with her anymore. But, she also knew Katherine was regreting her past. She relaxed as Damon turned to face her. She flinched for Kat as he cut her down. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Whatever Damon. By the time we become friends again, things are vastly different. Stefan and Elena aren't even an issue anymore." Katherine's words caused her to glare at her.

"She said not to tell him anything more then we have to." She ground out. Damon's questioning gaze caused her to look down.

"What else aren't you telling me? What should I know?" Damon's hands were on her waist pulling her closer and and his blue eyes seeming to read her soul. She looked into those eyes she knew so well, seeing his need to protect her. His need to have all the facts, so he could figure out the best way to work around her being involved. She felt the tension radiating off him, she kissed him slowly, trying to convey all her love and trust to him through their bond.

"I love you. That's all that matters."

"Elena, I need to know whatever you can tell me. I trust you, alright." His voice was filled with emotion. She nodded to Katherine,

"She's right, you have the right to know everything. No, Stefan and I aren't together anymore, we haven't been for a long time. It was a mutual choice he found his soul mate in her. It's always been her, he just didn't know it. You though, we were meant to be, even though I didn't know about those times you compelled me." She teased softly. His face and body relaxed just slightly and laid out on her bed.

"Well, this is just peachy." Stefan's voice sounded from her doorway. Somehow even the other two vampires had missed his approach. "I saw Katherine slip into your window. I was coming to make sure you were ok. So what caused this cozy love fest?" She flinched from what she would later refer to as Stefan's Ripper voice.

"Brother." Damon started moving in between her and Stefan. Stefan's face changed to anger and he took a step towards Damon.

"Stefan." Katherine stood quickly and kissed him. She flinched slightly, not prepared for the weirdness of seeing her past Stefan kissing future Katherine. She noticed Damon's pained expression and slid her hand into his. He looked down at her startled.

"I told you. I already lost you once. You are stuck with me."

"I think I can handle that." His eyes sparkled with mischief and he smirked at her. She leaned into his open arms and felt the weight of losing him being lifted. His arms tightened around her and he kissed her hair. She heard Katherine dragging a shell-shocked Stefan out of the house. She whispered

"Thank you Kat."

"No problem Elena. You take care of our boy." Was Katherine's response before she disappeared with Stefan. She looked up at Damon and pulled him out of her bedroom. He followed her downstairs and she stopped at the bottom seeing Ric and Jenna on the couch.

"If we are very quiet they won't hear us." She whispered hoping they wouldn't notice Damon coming down the stairs. She pulled him towards the kitchen, they hadn't taken three steps before Jenna's voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Elena why was Damon in your bedroom? Why are you both wearing yesterday's clothes?" Jenna's voice made it clear she was hoping that anything but them sleeping together had occured. They slowly walked back towards the living room,

"I could have us out of here in seconds. Deal with the fallout later." Damon whispered in her ear causing goosebumps on her skin.

"We have to face them now, besides I have something to tell them." Ric and Jenna were sitting up on the couch watching them, warily.

"Hey Ric." Damon started watching their reaction. Jenna was looking at her,

"So." Jenna said expectantly. She smiled taking all her self control not to launch herself at her aunt. She had missed her so much, she felt blindly for Damon's hand. He squeezed it when she shook slightly,

"Damon and I are together."

"About time" Jeremy's voice came from the upstairs. Damon laughed,

"Elena, are you sure? This is Stefan's brother." Jenna sounded torn between being the mother figure and the understanding aunt. Ric rubbed Jenna's shoulder comfortingly,

"Yes. Damon...I love him." She looked at Damon and he kissed her forehead.

"I love her too, Jenna. Ric, you know I only have the best intentions." Ric rolled his eyes at Damon's obvious attempt to gain Jenna and his approval to date Elena...

* * *

Jenna watched her niece carefully, trying to decide if she and Damon were serious. She had seen the way Damon looked at Elena, like she was the single most precious thing in his world. She watched Elena lean into him, relaxing almost instantly. She braced herself to agree to this whatever it was that her niece was wanting.

"Ric, what do you think?" Ric looked at Damon and Elena and nodded.

"Alright, if I agree to this, and I mean if, I want the whole story of how this even happened. You are quite a bit older then her, Mr. Salvatore." Ric's laugh and Elena's chuckle brought her up short.

"You have no idea Jenna." Damon said teasingly. She glared at him,

"You are on thin ice already Damon. Spending the night in my nieces bedroom, without my permission." Damon tried to look repentant, failing horribly. She rolled her eyes and motioned for them to sit down on the loveseat. Damon sat and Elena settled next to him, leaning into his arms. She turned towards them,

"So what is really going on here? I'm not stupid or blind, all of you including Ric are involved so spill." She saw the secretive looks the three of them shot each other and Elena's quick nod.

"You know all those stories they tell about Mystic Falls and its slightly supernatural history?" Ric started, she shook her head.

"Those are just stories, made up to keep kids and teenagers in the house and safe at night."

"Actually, the history dates back to around 1864. When this town was founded, there was a young woman who came to town named Katherine Pierce. Her real name was Katerina Petrova, she was originally from Bulgria, in the early 1400s." Damon stopped to let her absorb those facts.

"If she was from the 1400s then how was she in Mystic Falls in 1864? How do you know? Was she a member of your family?" She questioned, she saw Elena's grip on Damon's hand tighten.

"Jenna, you have to promise to keep an open mind and swear not to tell anyone else. This is my future happiness at stake, please." Elena's pleading caught her off guard, she nodded.

"I promise, now you have to tell me. What has my niece so shaken up?" She watched helplessly as Elena leaned into Damon's open arms. Damon continued,

"It is a very complicated story, Jenna. Katherine came here and was taken in by my father and it was passed around that she was an orphan, her family had died in a fire. She brought her maid Emily Bennett with her and little did we know at the time that she was in fact a vampire. We accepted her without much hassle, she was a lady in need, it was how we were raised. However we soon Stefan and I soon discovered she wasn't like an other lady we had ever met, she was and still is a vampire. She made us love her, compelling our fear of her away. She played with both of us, had sex with both of us. She fed us her blood and the original founders council discovered her, she was with Stefan at the time. He failed to protect her and as a result she was captured and taken away. We followed her of course and set her free, only for our father to shoot and kill us. We died with her blood in our bodies and suddenly we were faced with a choice to feed or not. Obviously we chose to feed, and that brings us up to about a year ago."

"That was when Elena met Stefan." She said, connecting the pieces quickly. Elena nodded,

"I found out about Stefan and Damon being vampires shortly after I started dating Stefan. There were moments when I wasn't sure I didn't actually love them both. Stefan was my past love, Damon's my forever love."

"Forever? That means you are a vampire too aren't you?" Elena nodded and Damon looked at her confused.

"I can hear your heartbeat."

"Part of the crazy blonde lady's trick."

"Interesting." She looked at Ric who was silent through the whole explaination.

"How are you involved in this?"

"Isobel." She flinched at the mention of his thought to be dead wife.

"She's my birth mother and Uncle John is my dad. They gave me to mom and dad because they were just teenagers and couldn't take care of me. Isobel left Ric and became a vampire, she disappeared and until recently she hadn't seen Ric. He wasn't lying when he said she was dead, as far as he knew she was. She only showed up to cause trouble and distract us from our problems with Katherine."

"She's here? This Katherine girl?"

"Yes, but she's not evil anymore. She and I came back from the future and now I can save Damon, you, Anna, and so many more people." Elena's restraint snapped in that second and she launched herself into her embrace. She held her sobbing niece in her arms,

"I missed you so much Aunt Jenna."

"That explains your reaction to seeing them on the couch."

"Wait wait wait. What day is it? No never mind what happened recently, other then the Isobel thing. Jenna, did a man named Elijah Smith ask you for some."

"Help writing a book? Yes he'll be here tomorrow."

"Shit!"

* * *

A/N Evil grin...Elijah is coming hahaha ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will be up soon. Thanks


	4. Future part 1

I decided it was time to take us back to the future where Bonnie and Caroline are waiting nervously...

* * *

She stomped her foot impatiently, watching Stefan pacing.

"Will you just say it already? I know I shouldn't have let them go. But, this is Damon we're talking about." She ground out tired of Stefan's silent pacing. He looked at her, his face softening from the fierce anger it had displayed when he had heard that someone had sent Elena and Katherine back in time to help save Damon.

"It's not your fault Caroline, Katherine would have broken your neck to be able to help Elena save Damon. She has changed alot over the last three years, from an enemy to an ally. She only has Elena left from her family line, she rushed us back here once she got the call from Elena." She arched her eyebrow sarcastically,

"Katherine and Elena are not even close to being B.F.F's. But, she needed to go back with 'Lena. She will be more help then Bonnie or I." She stopped when Stefan fell to the ground holding his head.

"Whats wrong? Bonnie?" She yelled kneeling next to Stefan. He opened his eyes and groaned.

"They are changing things. My memories are spliting, one side is the first version of our past and the other is the one they are rewriting. Apparently you haven't interacted with them yet."

"Good, I think. Wait will everyone get the same reaction..." Ric's painful scream ripped through the boarding house.

"Ric too? Damn when did they go back to?" She and Stefan sped down the stairs. Meredith was holding Ric's head in her lap, cradling him.

"What happened we heard a crash and then Ric went down."

"They are changing the past, everyone they interact with will have the headache and the spliting of their memories. Let's hope it's enought to save him." Stefan looked worried, tired, and anxious.

"Hey, go get us some dinner please?" She smiled at him, he nodded happy to have a task. She pulled out her cell and dialed Bonnie hoping they had figured out a back up plan. She heard arguing and then Bonnie's voice.

"**Care, hows it going over there?"**

"Anyone getting headaches over there? You or Jer?"

**"No why? What happened?"**

"They are rewriting the last four or five years of our lives." She heard a crash from Bonnie's side. "What was that?"

**"Jer! He just fell down holding his head. Damn it, Lydia shut up I am very much aware my friends are vampires. Titaina please spell her mouth shut."**

"Sounds way more fun over there. They don't want to help?"

**"Old vampire/witch stigma. They will help me though it's a Bennett Witch rule apparently, the whole line has to help if one of us calls. One of my cousin's, Athena she is interested in the Soul Mate Bond. She wants to study it after this is all over. How is he holding up over there?"**

"As well as can be expected. He went to get us all something to eat, I had to get him to stop pacing. He was driving me crazy, I wish he was angry with me so I could be mad at him. But, I feel so helpless just sitting here. At least you are doing something."

**"Yes, fighting with my vampire hating cousins is getting so much accomplished. I wish Grams was here, she could have controlled them. At least they would have listened to her."**

"Hey, Stefan's back. Let me know if you want me to come scare up some Bennett witches. I'm a few seconds away Bon. Love you."

**"In a few hours, I might have to take you up on that. Love you too carebear." **She sighed as Bonnie hung up the phone, Stefan held up some take out from The Grill.

"Everyone else is eating in the dining room, Elijah made them all eat there. You can eat with us or do whatever you want. Hows Bonnie holding up? With all those witches in one house?" Stefan's voice carried distain for the other Bennett witches that she didn't understand.

"As well as she can, they aren't exactly vamp loving. Although her cousin Athena is interested in you and Katherines, Damon and Elena's Soul Bond. Bonnie is amused because she wants to study it after this is all over."

"Like a test subject? Damon won't be too pleased." Stefan smiled slightly, as though he could hear Damon complaining about it.

"Let's eat then we can think about everything we still have to do." She followed him into the dining room and sat next to Rebekah who looked at her with worry in her eyes.

* * *

She glanced at her friends, watching their worried expressions. She saw that even her brothers were concerned about the older Salvatore. She picked at her food, wondering if Elena was alright. She had become a little sister to her after they had defeated Esther. She was close to Caroline as well, they had bonded over their mutual love of shopping and their love of cheerleading. She looked at Caroline when she sat next to her.

"Any word from the Bennett witches?"

"No, they have to help because Bonnie asked but they aren't too happy about it."

"Typical witches, they don't understand having a vampire indebted to you is a rare thing. I'll help you scare them if you want, I'm worried about them too." She touched Caroline's shoulder and saw Nik tensed to get up if Caroline started to cry.

"Thanks Bekah. You know something Stefan said earlier made me think, when you all came to town four years ago, did you ever think we would end up not hating eachother?" She thought about it for a few moments,

"No, I came here to help Nik get Elena. Then, I guess it became my home. I got to attend high school, go to Prom, Graduate. Everything I never got to do in the thousand years I have been alive, before Mystic Falls. When Esther threatned our lives, you all helped stop her, even before we knew about the bloodlines problem. Then, somewhere along the line you and Elena became my sisters I never had. Now I have a boyfriend, my family, and friends...Nik even said we might get a dog." A knock on the door stopped the talking and she went to open the door. She smiled,

"Matt, finally." She felt his arms wrap around her, hugging her close. He kissed her forehead. She could feel the worry he felt as if it was her own.

"How is she?" She knew he was worried about Elena,

"Matt, there is something I have to tell you. While you were gone, Elena and Katherine got the chance to go back to change what happened to Damon. They aren't here right now. But, we need you here. You and Stefan are really close, he's not doing so good." Matt nodded at her, following her into the dining room.

"Hello Matt." Elijah said from the far side of the table,

"Elijah." He responded nodding at the man. She smiled as each of her brothers said hello to her boyfriend.

"Stefan, maybe we can get everyone outside to fix up that other classic car you and I started working on. Let the girls have some space?"

"It will give you something to do, we are going to head over and help Bonnie out."

"Alright, after we eat. If anyone wants to work on the car, I'll show you where it is and we can work on it." She smiled to herself, silently hoping Elena and Katherine would be back soon...

* * *

A/N Sorry I had writers block so it didn't flow just how I wanted it to. Let me know what you think. Thanks


End file.
